Questions
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After years of admiring during their early teens. As they in bed together, Jean finally asks Mikasa as to why her hair is so soft and shiny. So she decides to open up about her past. JeanKasa, MikaJean, *Oneshot*, Fluff, JeanxMikasa, feels, Japanese Mikasa, Asian clan, past, angst, childhood memories


**Jean asks Mikasa questions about her family, Mikasa reveals what she knows**

 **Fluff and angst**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Jean lay on his front gazing at Mikasa fondly, his amber brown eyes filled with wonder and adoration. She was an angel incarnate to him, perfection in human form and his heart was her slave. He would be forever faithful to her and stand by her side always, come rain, storm, wind or fire he would be there.

Her silky soft skin that was the colour of alabaster, her silky black hair that tumbled around her shoulders perfectly, those big black eyes that gleamed in the light like stars. Her confidence, her strength, her intelligence and sense of loyalty to her friends and family, he found it all so amazing and in many ways inspired him.

She was such a beautiful girl both inside and out, every day he was grateful to have her in his life and having met her at all. How a guy like him ever got such an amazing woman like Mikasa, he would never know. But he gave praise to whatever god or entity, be it the string of fate that brought them together at all.

He was also never one to pry on matters if his gut told him it was a bad idea, seeing as Mikasa was a sensitive woman. However, that did not mean he wasn't curious about some things about her. To be specific, Mikasa's black hair and where it had come from as far as her ancestors were concerned.

Though black hair wasn't uncommon, people with her hair texture and skin tone weren't something he saw commonly. Mikasa was unique and he had never met a woman like her before. He wanted to share things with her, compare things with her. To see if there were mutual interests, hobbies or family traditions they had.

"Mikasa? Babe?" he asked curiously his tone somewhat sleepy. It was funny how the deepest thoughts of a person's psyche came when they were tired or intoxicated. He was hesitant about asking this as he didn't want to seem nosy or upset her in any way, but he was just generally curious about it.

If she didn't want to speak about the subject he would drop it. He would never put Mikasa in a situation in which she wasn't comfortable, peer pressure was never ok to do. She in return would do the same for him, she would comfort him, help him relax and urge him to talk about it eventually when he had calmed or felt comfortable.

"Hmm?" Mikasa replied rolling over to face him slowly. Her body covered by the thin layer of sheet that they shared between them. She smelled so sweet, like a soft peach ready to eat. Every inch of her alluring him, the rise and fall of her chest, her soft curves and ample bosom. Calling him to embrace her and love every part of her.

"I was wondering. Just…who did you get your hair from? It's so fine, not like most white girls. Silky and softer in texture than Caucasian. Your skin complexion is smoother too" he asked hesitantly. God that sounded terrible, he could have worded that better and he knew it. But how exactly could you ask your girlfriend about her race without sounding like a dick after a year of dating.

Mikasa lay there quietly beside him, blinking as he bumbled through his words awkwardly. Like a child being caught red handed with their hands in the cookie jar by their parents. He always seemed to be so adorable when he was embarrassed, losing his focus and composure around her so easily. But it at least showed he trusted her enough to do so.

She had never really spoken about her heritage with anyone before. Not even Eren or Armin, despite being childhood friends for many years now. Then again, her mother had never truly explained her background with her properly before her death to begin with. So even if she wanted to, she didn't have much to say in the first place.

She sighed heavily. Her black eyes gazing into an unknown abyss as she traveled back into her memories, her childhood before she lost her home, her family, her normal life. "I got it from my mother. It was a family gene passed on from my mother from what I know" she explained reluctantly. She had never really thought about it to this day, as it made her feel sad and lost.

Jean looked intrigued moving closer to her showing he was invested in the conversation, Mikasa never really spoke about her parents. From what he knew she was Eren's adopted sister but was later taken in by her Uncle Levi a few months later. Aside from that he had just left it be and accepted it, serving as basic information.

"She was from Japan, though she was forced to leave a long time ago. I never knew my maternal grandparents or if they were even alive" Mikasa explained in a resentful tone. Though it was hard to miss someone you never knew, she felt robbed of a history and culture she was naïve to. As she missed out family on family history and their family name.

Jean sat there stunned and wide eyed, he had no idea that Mikasa was bi-racial. Not that he minded, he just never would have guessed had she not told him to begin with. She had always been so quiet about her personal life, and he felt it rude to ask. But now that they were dating, he felt the need that they share things with each other about one another.

He felt like a bit of an ass, wondering if he had upset her without meaning to. I mean of course he had asked and willingly told him, but he wondered if by doing so he had hurt her. But part of him selfishly wanted to continue, feeling as though he was closing a gap between them and growing closer as a couple.

He scratched his head awkwardly "D… Do you know anything about them? I mean I've read a few things in books" he said shyly. He was raised in France where his mother was from, so he never really knew much about Japanese culture or history aside from books. But even then it wasn't much, to do with the fact the nation wasn't a massive ally on their part.

He had never really met anyone of Asian descent before Mikasa. Though he knew that sounded uncultured, he was used to either Caucasian or mixed blood but never Asian in the community. Then again he never really had many friends growing up due to the fact everyone had bullied or isolated him growing up to begin with.

Mikasa shook her head slowly, her bangs tumbling in front of her face like a curtain. "My mother died when I was a little girl. They were killed by thieves, she died protecting me. My uncle Levi never knew much about his family history either" she explained. She never really knew anything about her parents families, seeing as they always said they would explain when she was older.

Jean softened and began to worry a little, wondering if asking her had been the right thing to do. Bringing up unpleasant memories from her childhood or asking her about a culture she herself was very unfamiliar with. He bowed his head shamefully feeling regretful "I'm sorry" he apologized.

Mikasa shook her head, a small smile on her face and her eyes shining with fondness. She then reached out and took his hand squeezing it gently to reassure him he had done nothing wrong. "It was a long time ago. But I'm happy your taking an interest in my family heritage and culture" she replied.

Jean smiled, god he loved her so much it felt like he was dying inside when she smiled at him. Her smile was like pure sunshine and cleared away the dark clouds in his heart that had caused him pain. She was his first and only love, to have another woman in his life was impossible.

He then leaned across slowly to kiss her head, breathing in her soft scent. He had always loved the way she smelled, slightly perfumed and a little like pure smoke. "I love you Mikasa" he said quietly. His heart ached with love for her and she would always be the most important person in his life. A one in a million kind of woman indeed.

Mikasa snorted in amusement, but it made her happy to hear those words from him "Goof" she teased. But she kissed him back affectionately, though people told each other they loved them all the time. She could genuinely tell Jean loved her with all his heart, no needed her with his entire being.

She was his everything, his world, his angel and his soulmate. She was irreplaceable in his heart and to her that meant so much to know that she was precious to him. She then slowly turned over and buried herself in him. His chest warm and his heartbeat fast, he smelled so nice. Musky almost.

Jean wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her body close to him. It hurt him to know Mikasa had such a tough life before they met, but it didn't mean he thought any less of her. He buried his nose in her silky hair affectionately "I love you Mikasa" he replied again. He would say it as many times as she needed him to. If it meant she felt safe.

Mikasa sighed in his arms, she knew he was trying to cheer her up. But she appreciated it, because he knew when to let things go and to change the subject instead of making it awkward. She then wound her own arms around his back, her hands gently caressing the muscles on his back. "I love you too Jean" she replied affectionately, her voice filled with love.

Slowly she wound her legs within his own, the two laying there between the sheets just holding each other. Their bodies forming a small heart shape under the sheets. Enjoying the silence and living in the moment, together.


End file.
